Spiders Kiss
by TyTaker
Summary: A Horrible Accident could lead to the loss of a superstar...or it could open new doors for him (Steph/Jericho) Maybe a few others..havn't decided.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Still in the works. Author: The Undertaker's Minion Synopsis: A Freak Accident may lead to the loss of a superstar Author's Notes: This fic actually came to me in a dream. I'm gonna use it and hope it makes a good story. Oh, and Note I'm going to write this as if all the script line stuff on Raw and Smackdown wasn't pre-written. Okay, so yeah enjoy the story and stuff. Dedications: To whoever helps me write this! BLAH!  
  
------  
  
The Crowd was on its feet screaming the usual Chant. "Slut slut slut" Rang in both their ears. Jericho looked at Stephanie. She had said the box she was holding was a gift from her father for being such a huge commodity. He raised an eyebrow and slowly reached for the box. She smiled at him reassuringly. He shook the box and didn't hear anything suspicious.  
  
He slowly opened it, everything happened so fast he couldn't even react. The giant Spider crawled out rapidly up his arm. It stopped just about his hand and seemed to be starring up at him. Jericho looked up at Stephanie who to looked shocked to see what was in the box. He suddenly had a feeling that this wasn't supposed to be happening, that the huge spider wasn't supposed to be in the box. He swallowed again looking down at it. "Steph..get...out...of..the..ring." He whispered tersely.  
  
Slowly Stephanie backed away her eyes wide as she watched Chris. She was scared shitless for him but she knew there was nothing she could do to help him. She stood at the edge of the Ramp watching the blonde as he continued starring at the huge spider. It moved and she could Jericho was trying his hardest not to freak out.  
  
The spider continued watching him or it seemed to be. The Spider was very pissed it didn't like the bright lights it bugged its eyes. It skittered and felt the thing under him jerk. It upset its balance and almost fell. It did the first logical thing it sank its fangs into the flesh of Jericho's arm. The noise that came after that hurt its sensitive ears. Something swatted it and it fell end over end to smack hard against something. And the...  
  
Jericho lifted his boot making a face. He looked down at his arm, which was bleeding now; two small puncture marks decorated his wrist right about the vein. Surprisingly there was little to no pain in the wound. He continued looking at it. Then he looked towards Stephanie who was now standing at the top of the Ramp looking very scared.  
  
Jericho swallowed nervously his vision doubled for a minute then blurred. He saw the blackness closing in on his vision. He looked towards the ropes and slowly painfully climbed out. He reached a foot towards the ground everything swam and went Black..  
  
~~~~ He woke up slowly his arm was on Fire. He could here people talking not far away. He tried to clear his head and understand what was being Said but couldn't.  
  
"The venom." One said.  
  
"Yeah, is pretty," Said the other.  
  
"What do we tell him?" Said the First again.  
  
"I don't know." It choked off. "I don't w-" His hearing seemed to close off and darkness slowly swam into his vision. He closed his eyes letting the pain and burning take him far, far away. He didn't want to think about what was going on in his body. Everything felt weak and like it was on fire. He didn't need to think about it.couldn't think about it.. He sighed softly and drifted away from the Dark silence that was his mind.  
  
TBC~  
  
A/N: Should I let him Live or Die..I can't decide. I'm in a mood to kill someone. It don't have to Be Chris..But that seems the most likely. 


	2. The Spiders Kisstwo

Title: Spider's Kiss.  
  
Author: The Under Taker's Minion (AKA Ty Taker)  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING SO SUE ME WAIST YER MILLIONS! GO ON DUE IT DAAARE YOU.(Dodges a smack from Chris)  
  
Chris: get over it!  
  
Ty: Get over what?  
  
Chris: Come on I'm dyeing here!  
  
Ty: Actually you might be..I haven't decided yet!  
  
Chris: ACK!! Author's Notes: None this Chapter.  
  
Authors Dedication: To everyone who's helping me with this Fic! Mainly Amaroqwolf82. Synopsis: A Horrible Accident may lead to Death.or something better. Rating R for Situations later on.  
  
~~~~  
  
Two weeks, two long weeks had passed the hospitable still wouldn't let Chris out. He was getting aggravated. He felt fine in all honestly except the slight numbing pain in his arm. The doctors were still worried about it. He kept insisting he was fine, and by all signs except the pain and numbness they couldn't exactly say he wasn't fine. He sighed and closed his eyes. He couldn't remember much of what had happened that day. He could remember the Spider sitting on his wrist.he could remember Stephanie starring at him in horror.the blood oozing from the wound on his wrist.then the immense dizziness, Sickness and then blackness.  
  
He turned his head as the door opened and a slight smile came to his lips as Stephanie walked in. "Hey." He said noting his voice was a bit rusty.  
  
She smiled and came over. "Hey, how are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"I feel fine." He lied. "Wish these Jerky's would let me out already." He continued.  
  
She laughed at his use of his in ring wording. "Well, I have good news then." She said.  
  
He looked at her trying not to get his hopes up. He studied her face, the long wavy brown hair, and her Brown eyes. He looked at her lips and felt a blush burn at his cheeks. He coughed and tried not making it obvious. He calmly got a drink of Water and drank it looking at her over the rim of the glass. She looked at him trying not to laugh just smiled. She had seen what he was looking at, and in a way, she was flattered.  
  
"Well, do you want the good news?" She asked. "Or the bad?"  
  
"The Bad First." He responded finishing his water.  
  
She grinned devilishly, "Well there letting you out tomorrow morning." She said with a laugh.  
  
"Ha-ha," He said. "Very funny."  
  
"Wasn't it though?" She said still giggling.  
  
"Alright, what's the good news then?" He said getting slightly irritated.  
  
"Your not gonna be able to wrestle for a very very long time, and Daddy is making me take you up to the Cabin in New Greenwich."  
  
Chris groaned. "How long is a very long time?" He asked.  
  
" Six months." She said.  
  
He groaned again. "Why, can't I just go home?" He asked.  
  
"Doctor's orders, You can't leave the Country." She said still looking quite happy with herself.  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes feeling a bit warn out now. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "When do I get out?" He asked.  
  
"Day after tomorrow." She responded smiling.  
  
TBC~  
  
A/N: Okay, no death this Chapter but my Editor is already telling me some stuff is Obvious. Don't worry, the Romance will take time to develop. (Grin) 


End file.
